


Press Play

by MILKYWON



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Day6 Ensemble, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mild Language, Minor Angst, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Minor iKON Ensemble, Multi, YouTube, bangtan boys - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MILKYWON/pseuds/MILKYWON
Summary: Minhyuk doesn’t know what he got himself into when he agreed to collaborate with other big YouTube accounts.





	1. Intro

_**Channel Info:** _

__

 

 **Son Hyunwoo** | Daily vlogger, lifestyle, and music (covers), dancer.  
Channel name | Shownew  
Other | age(25), has been requested to collab with other healthy living YouTubers.  
Subscribers | 890,000

 

 

 **Shin Hoseok** | health instructor, healthy living, daily vlogs  
Channel name | ShiWonho  
Other | age(24), Famous on instagram due to his looks.  
Subscribers | 940,000

 

  
**Lee Minhyuk** | Gamer, art (sometimes), second channel for vlogs and art  
Channel name |  
Gaming- MinniGames  
Personal- LeeHyuk  
Other | age(24), most famous gameplays are Overwatch and League.  
Subscribers |  
LeeHyuk- 560,000  
MinniGames- 634,000

 

 

 **Yoo Kihyun** | Cooking/baking, music covers, vlogs  
Channel name | YoyoHyun  
Other | age(24), he's not too good at cooking it's just entertaining.  
Subscribers | 790,000

 

 

 **Chae Hyungwon** | Fashion, gaming, vlogs randomly since his fans want it  
Channel name | ChaeFrogwon  
Other | age(23), his Youtube channel's name was a dare from his fans. He does a wide range of games  
Subscribers | 990,000

 

 

 **Lee Jooheon** | Rap artist (covers rap or does his own original raps), comedian. Has a channel where he reviews news his fans want with occasional guests  
Channel name |  
covers and comedy- Joohoneyy  
News- PointShootNews  
Other | age(23). Fans love how different he is when on the other channel.  
Subscribers |  
Joohoneyy- 871,000  
PointShootNews- 990,000

 

  
**Lim Changkyun** | Rap covers and originals, comedian, weird ass edits, dark comedy  
Channel name |  
Music- IamIM  
Comedy and edits- ChangeImyun  
Other | age(21). Known for his dumbass edits and voice. Especially his voice  
Subscribers-  
ChangeImyun- 810,000  
IamIM- 770,000

 

_**❝Please tell me more about this channel.❞** _

  
All seven of them scrolled through the channels.  Their fans were crazy at this point. A healthy living style channel collaborating with rappers?

Why the fuck should a gaming channel do a video with a cook?

 _‘He’s hot,'_ The male slapped himself after the thought. 'Stop being gay Changkyun.'

 _'Homeboy can like, get it.'_ Minhyuk smiled to himself as he went through the other sixes videos. It's not bad, especially the healthy living, so why not?

But hey, if their fans want it then why not? Maybe their subscriber count will raise.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk got his cheap equipment ready before giving a heads up of the stream that'd be going on.
> 
> 'Maybe I'll do it.' Minhyuk thought.

Minhyuk gaped at the sudden requests filling his messages. It had started not too long ago, the requests being rare. But now fans were demanding him.

Minhyuk of course would love to fulfill their wishes, but as Minhyuk scrolled through the tabs that had the profiles of the other accounts, he felt inferior.

The gap in subscribers was probably a couple hundred thousand, even more if he bothered to count.

Not only was the popularity a problem, but what every account based itself on.

Minhyuk was stunned to see two healthy living vloggers and a cook being on the list.

Even two of Minhyuk's favorite rappers and producers were apart of this dilemma.

He was more surprised to see a gamer, though he was one himself. But the difference was that it was _the_ Chae Hyungwon. The Chae Hyungwon that was about to hit a million subscribers. Minhyuk fanned himself, trying to calm himself down.

He took out his phone when he felt it vibrate. He saw it was a call from Mark, his friend who streams once in a blue moon. Mark was a pretty good gamer, but his streams were always quiet with the exception of frustrated sighs and sassy remarks that took a lot of ear straining to hear.

"Yeah?" Minhyuk asked.

"Dude, your channel is being bombarded by crazy fans," Minhyuk can hear faint clicking, probably from his computer. "Look at that, my friend is getting some recognition."

"Is it the collaboration thing?"

"Yup. Some pretty good channels are on the list. This is everywhere, your channel is now everywhere." Mark wasn't jealous, he was proud actually.

"These guys are huge channels!" Minhyuk exclaimed. "If we all did a video it'd be the six rising stars and a random gamer." He whined painfully into the phone.

"With how much your name is going around, I doubt that'll be your biggest problem," Mark whistled with amusement. "Everyone is getting ready for it. If you disappoint them, you're going to be in some deep shit."

"Thanks for the advice Mark," Minhyuk sighed. "Why couldn't Jinyoung have just called me, you're no help."

"Jinyoung would make sure you do this orgy. No buts. I'm giving you options here."

"Whatever, I'll call you later, I'm tired." Minhyuk said.

"Bye Hyukkie." The call ended with a few beeping sounds before going silent.

Minhyuk ruffled his hair. He checked the clock to see it was almost time for him to stream.

Minhyuk got his cheap equipment ready before giving a heads up of the stream that'd be going on.

 _'Maybe I'll do it.'_ Minhyuk thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had talked for a few more minutes before saying bye. Minhyuk held his phone over his heart dramatically.
> 
> "This is too much for my heart." He whispered.

Minhyuk looked over the comments while his new round was loading. As always, the same old questions.

"Would it make you happy if I made a video with them?" Minhyuk asked playfully. He laughed at the comments flooding in, some of them all in caps.

"If any of you are watching, hit me up." Minhyuk said into the microphone, not expecting anyone in particular to answer, since of course, why would they be watching his stream?

Minhyuk quickly tuned out the subject, his new round loading. He played for a couple more rounds before ending his stream.

He slumped against his chair, checking his inboxes for anything important. His eyes landed on a message marked as important. He quickly clicked onto it. He read over the subject and the person sending it before realizing.

_'Holy shit this is Lee Jooheon.'_ Minhyuk skimmed through the greeting, the subject of a new paragraph catching his eye.

_"I've been getting a ton of requests to collaborate with one out of the six of you. I have already sent a message to the other five, so if you're willing to do it, message me back."—Lee Jooheon_

Minhyuk's jaw hinged, mouth making an 'o' shape. His fanboy dreams were coming true. He, Lee Minhyuk, got an invite to collaborate with none other than Lee Jooheon, and maybe even more accounts he watched not too long before he decided to try it out himself.

Minhyuk's face flushed when remembering there were two certain YouTubers that have very, very, nice bodies. Minhyuk might or might not watch their videos for reasons that were totally "educational".

Minhyuk shook his head. He replied with a quick message that he'd accept the offer. He cleaned up his desk before retreating to his bed.

 

 

  
The male didn't know the next day he'd wake up was Christmas. Not even an hour after he woke up, he was getting messages from Jinyoung. It was a link to a video.

_'Minhyuk, my baby, watch this.'_ After was a time stamp and then a link to one of Kihyun's videos. Minhyuk went to the time Jinyoung told him about. He was answering questions, a q &a.

"Will you ever collaborate with any of the YouTubers we've been telling you about?" Minhyuk watched Kihyun answer the question as if he got it everyday, which was probably the situation.

"Sure," Kihyun replied with a shrug before doing something on his phone. He averted his attention back to the camera. "If the following accounts can message me about a video together, just drop a message." Minhyuk blanked out a little while the other was reciting the list. He quickly snapped back when he heard his account name.

"MinniGames or LeeHyuk, whatever it is." Minhyuk paused the video. He quickly went back to his messages with Jinyoung.

_'Holy shit.'_ Minhyuk typed quickly.

_'Language, but yes. Holy shit,'_ there was a pause before a speech bubble with three dots appeared again, he was going to say something else. _'Dude, you can totally try dating all six of them.'_ Minhyuk stopped answering after.

He opened his Instagram, a new message from a group chat he was invited to. He looked over the accounts to see it was the orgy Jinyoung was supporting. He openly shrieked when he saw Hyungwon's Instagram account in the chat. A notification popped up from a Son Hyunwoo.

_'I hope I got the right accounts, but anyways! I've noticed a collaboration between all of us is highly requested, so I've decided to start a private chat. If you'd like to plan a video together, just say you want to I guess.'_

Minhyuk waited for others to answer, seeing as though it was marked read by five other people.

Two accounts agreed on the idea, so Minhyuk swooped in. Not too long after, everyone had agreed to film together.

_'Great! The problem I've noticed is that we all do different things, if there are any ideas suitable for all seven of us, then just say it.'_

_'What if we just did a simple q &a? Then we'll just keep going from there in the future.'_ Lim Changkyun was the one that suggested the idea. There was a future?

_'Well since we're too lazy to think, we'll just do a q &a. We'll meet up this Friday. Who wants to be the one to let us use their place?'_

_'If you guys promise not to mess my place up, then I'll let you guys come over.'_ Hyungwon just invited them over. Hell yes Minhyuk was going to say yes.

They had talked for a few more minutes before saying bye. Minhyuk held his phone over his heart dramatically.

"This is too much for my heart." He whispered. 


	4. Chapter 3

Minhyuk laughed as he read the texts from the chat they had made recently. They had all started talking so it wouldn’t be too awkward when they met up. Minhyuk waited for Hoseok to finish writing his message.

_‘We should all meet before we film.’_ It was silent for a little before it showed that he was typing again.

_‘Sure we get along here, but it’d be different when we meet.’_ Minhyuk was totally fine with the idea.

_‘But is anyone free this week?’_ Jooheon asked.

_‘I’m free today._ ’ Kihyun responded. They were all free for today, save for Minhyuk who was free the whole week.

_‘Then we’ll meet today? We all live in Seoul anyways. Maybe in three hours?’_ They planned their hang out before ending the conversation so they’d get ready or finish any business before they headed out.

Minhyuk stood in front of his closet for half an hour debating about his outfit. He checked the weather, the place, and even photos of other people that have been there. He had to look good and leave a good first impression. He finally decided to have some people help him.

_‘I need help choosing an outfit.’_ He texted to a group of his friends. It was Mark, Jinyoung, Mingyu, and Brian.

(His name was actually YoungK, or Younghyun. But Brian was easier.)

_‘On my way.’_ Minhyuk didn’t bother to check who had said it, turning off his phone before taking out some clothes from his closet.

He heard knocking from his door after some time after he sent the text.

“Hold on!” He yelled from inside. He opened the door to see everyone. Mingyu held up a bag of chicken and soda.

“We’re here to help.” Mingyu said seriously. They piled into Minhyuk’s room staring at the mess of clothes on his bed and floor.

“Honey, we brought some clothes too.” Jinyoung said, a look of disgust on his face when he saw the pile of sweaters and sweatpants.

“We also brought Jaebum and Wonwoo if you don’t mind.” Minhyuk raised an eyebrow before turning to see said males sitting down eating the chicken.

“When did you guys-?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Wonwoo said, shooing him away. Minhyuk nodded before turning back to Mark dropping the bag of clothes they brought themselves onto the bed.

“How long do we have?” Brian asked.

“An hour and a half.” Minhyuk answered quickly. They all nodded before picking out outfits that would match.

“Do us a favor sweetie and change into this stat.” Jinyoung motioned to the clothes Mingyu shoved into his arms. Minhyuk didn’t have time to say anything before being shoved into the bathroom.

It took less than the time needed for them to choose the right outfit. The four crossed their arms, staring at Minhyuk from top to bottom. Jaebum and Wonwoo wasn’t interested so they played around with Minhyuk’s Nintendo switch.

“Perfect.” Mark said, finally breaking the silence. Minhyuk was wearing tight dark skinny jeans, the rips being placed in areas Minhyuk wished were covered instead. He wore a white sleeved fold over with a black lined collar.

“Wait!” Mark yelled suddenly. He started to dig into a smaller bag. He pulled a thick black choker with a silver belt buckle. “Now it’s perfect.”

“Is the choker necessary?” Minhyuk whined.

“Very,” Jinyoung said. “You want these guys to hit it from behind. You have to try dating all of them, make your dad proud.” Jinyoung said, hand over his heart. He emphasized it all by shedding a few fake tears. Expected from the inspiring actor.

“I’m not going to date them!” Minhyuk said frustrated. Though it didn’t seem like a bad idea. He checked his phone to see they’d be meeting up in thirty minutes.

“I’m leaving in thirty minutes.” Minhyuk said, tossing his phone back onto his bed.

“Then I have time to do this.” Wonwoo said, pulling out cosmetic supplies. Eyeliners, lip tints, everything.

“Hell no.”

“Come here or else Lee Minhyuk.” Wonwoo threatened.

“I’m older than you.” Minhyuk said, a pout on his lips. Minhyuk waited impatiently for him to finish, eyeing the clock on his bedside table.

“Done.” Wonwoo said, smiling. He was obviously happy with his work.

Minhyuk stares into the built in mirror that was inside one of the “containers” or whatever you’d call them. Wonwoo had put a thin line of eyeliner around his eyes and on his watermark, some eyeliner being smudged in the outer corners of his eyes. A light lip tint on the inner parts of his lips.

“Woah.” Minhyuk said.

“Yes woah, now leave! You have to meet up with them. We’ll clean up here.” Wonwoo motioned him out his bedroom door.

“Thanks guys.” Minhyuk smiled gratefully before rushing out to put on his shoes.

“They grow up so fast.”

 

 

  
Minhyuk walked around, trying to find everyone. They had all arrived before him as they were around the area. He spotted six people in front of one of the stores. It wasn’t crowded at all. Minhyuk approached them, catching their attention.

“Lee Minhyuk right?” One of them spoke. Minhyuk only nodded, not trusting his voice.

“We were waiting for you,” they smiled. “Come on, we’re going to get something to eat.” He followed them into the store. They were led to a table farthest from other people.

“So this is everyone.” One of them spoke, Hyunwoo.

“Why don’t we introduce ourselves? I’ll start,” they cleared their throats for obvious reason that weren’t serious. “I am I.M, or you can call me Changkyun. Either one is fine.” He looked to the person next to him.

“I’m Kihyun, nice to meet you.” He nodded slightly.

“Shin Hoseok.” He smiled.

“Hyunwoo.” He motioned to the next person.

“Jooheon!” He smiled brightly, waving. Minhyuk noticed it was his turn.

“I’m Minhyuk.”

“Chae Hyungwon.” Minhyuk’s heart skipped a beat. He had the biggest crush on Hyungwon, maybe even on everyone at the table, but that was normal fanboy etiquette. Fall in love with someone way out of your league.

_‘He’s sitting next to me, oh my god.’_ Minhyuk buried his face into the menu, not wanting anyone to see the way his face got red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’ve been sick for the past days so I didn’t feel up to update. So the next one is a filler type-ish and I’ll write the actual collaboration. 
> 
> So this is longer than usual to make up for it. (●´ω｀●)


End file.
